Corazones vacíos
by GoodSpaghetti
Summary: Un AU donde Regina, comprometida con David, se enamora de una cierta persona que llega al pueblo y cambia las cosas. Pero como siempre, nada es fácil para la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, que hace todo lo posible por no poner en riesgo sus planes. Swan Queen y Snowing eventualmente.


**A/N: Hello! Bueno, esta es mi primera fic, no solo SQ sino fic en sí, así que sean buenos conmigo... **

**Si bien la ship principal es Swan Queen, no podía dejar afuera a mi tan amado Snowing, lo que convertiría a esta fic en un multi-character (? story, o algo por el estilo (?...También incluí un poco (sólo un poco) de las ships que siempre quise que pasen D: Evil Charming, Wooden Swan, Snow/Graham, pero no se preocupen, eventualmente SQ y Snowing :P**

**Nada, espero que les guste. Aacepto Reviews constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar y dejenme saber lo que piensan! :) **

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

Snow acababa de dar a luz a su primogénita hacía no más de cinco minutos. Su marido había envuelto a la niña en la manta que ella con tanto amor había tejido durante su embarazo durante las tardes en el castillo. Había esperado tanto tiempo para cargar a su pequeña princesa que en el momento en el que Charming la colocó en sus brazos, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía por esa pequeña criatura.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos y ambos contemplaron el fruto del verdadero amor con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros.

La bebé entre su llanto abrió los ojos, y por increíble que parezca, miró a sus padres revelando sus ojos verdes heredados de la princesa.

Ambos la miraron con ternura y Snow dándole un beso en la frente susurró "Emma Ruth, sos tan hermosa"

"Estás a salvo, sos tan amada y sos sabia" Agregó Charming sosteniendo su manito.

Fue así que, en el medio de una guerra y durante el día más oscuro, nació la salvadora. La familia disfrutaba de su momento de mayor felicidad cuando los ruidos en el castillo de espada chocando contra espada y de mujeres gritando alertó a los príncipes que la maldición de la Reina había llegado y fue ahí cuando la realidad golpeó a la reciente madre.

"El armario…" Comenzó con un hilo de voz, "…sólo protejo a uno."

Una expresión de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Charming al reconocer las palabras de su mujer. Bajó la cabeza y volvió a contemplar a su pequeñita. "Entonces nuestro plan falló." Respondió rodeando con sus brazos a las dos mujeres de su vida para protegerlas, "Al menos estamos juntos."

Cuando Snow quedó congelada en su lugar él supo que se le había ocurrido una de sus ideas. "No" Dijo con angustia, "Tenés que llevarla. Lleva a la bebé al armario."

Charming la miró incrédulo. "¿Estás loca?"

"No, es la única forma. Tenés que llevarla." Insistió ella.

"No, no, no, no," volvió a negar él, "No sabés lo que estás diciendo."

Snow miró a su marido y respondió suavemente "No, sí lo sé. Tenemos que creer que ella volverá por nosotros. Tenemos que darle su mejor oportunidad."

Finalmente, luego de un momento que pareció eterno en el cual él se debatía consigo mismo asintió sosteniendo a su hija y estiró sus brazos para así ella estar al alcance de Snow y ésta dándole nuevamente un beso en la frente susurró "Adiós, Emma." Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

En el momento en que Charming llegó al pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de la recién nacida, dos notables intrusos acababan de asesinar a uno de los guardias reales. Éstos rápidamente lo vieron y se precipitaron contra él para matarlo. Charming sujetó bien a su hija en uno de sus brazos y con el otro preparó su espada para combatir.

Gritos de guerra.

Choques de espadas.

Armaduras golpeadas.

Desgarre de las cotas de malla.

Mandobles sobre los yelmos.

Sangre derramada.

Finalmente los dos guerreros de la Reina Malvada cayeron rendidos al piso. Sin embargo, uno de ellos antes de morir hundió su arma en el hombro del valiente príncipe dejándolo malherido.

Suspirando de dolor, el joven ingresó a la alcoba de su pequeña princesa y mientras la colocaba en el armario construido por el viejo anciano Gepeto, una fuerte familiar risa malvada le heló la sangre y lo congeló en su lugar.

La Reina estaba allí.

Charming volteó rápidamente y la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta, con el pelo recogido, usando un vestido negro hasta los pies y una capa cubierta de plumas rojas.

Él, en un intento de cerrar el ropero y así enviar a su hija a través del portal, fue lanzado contra una de las paredes colaterales cuando Regina hizo un movimiento de su muñeca y volvió a reír fuertemente. "No tan fácil, Charming."

El príncipe se recompuso rápidamente pero ella fue mucho más veloz, y usando su magia lo lanzó nuevamente contra la pared, pero esta vez amarrando de las manos y pies y así impedir que trate de hacer algo.

Regina se acercó lentamente al armario

"No!" Gritó él con todas sus fuerzas mientras luchaba contra las correas.

La Reina sonrió maliciosamente hacia el príncipe y abrió la puerta a medio cerrar donde se encontraba la persona que rompería su maldición. La persona que odiaba con todo su corazón, incluso desde antes de su nacimiento, por ser la evidencia viva del amor verdadero que su más grande enemiga tuvo y todo el que ella perdió.

La salvadora.

La salvadora que debía ser fusilada.

Sin embargo, cuando la vio no pudo sentir nada más que pena. Esa pequeña criatura era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Con los cabellos dorados como el oro, al igual que los de su padre, la piel blanca como la mujer que alguna vez la había llamado ´madre´ a pesar de su continuo rechazo y odio con la pequeña Snow; y ojos grandes y bien abiertos, dos orbitas azules verdosas, como las de su enemiga, que la miraban directo a sus ojos. Algo que nunca había visto en un recién nacido.

"No te le acerques!" Volvió a gritar Charming mientras trataba todo lo posible por librarse de las fuerzas que lo retenían.

Emma sonrió apenas vio a Regina y cuando la morocha se le acercó, comenzó a reír. La risa del bebé sonaba como campanas para sus oídos. Regina la miró fascinada. En ese momento supo que no podía matar a ese pequeño ángel. Por más odio, miedo y envidia que le tuviese simplemente no podía.

No era esa clase de monstruo.

Estuvo a punto de cargarla en sus brazos cuando un fuerte empujón preveniente de su enemiga la lanzó contra el suelo mientras gritaba "¡Alejate de mi hija!" y ésta cerró el armario por completo con un golpe, enviando a la salvadora al otro mundo a través del portal.

Regina se levantó rápidamente. Sonrió a su enemiga y volteándose lanzó su magia contra el príncipe liberándolo de las correas pero dejándolo sin vida sobre el piso mientras sangre se derramaba por su piel.

Snow corrió hacia él con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando su cabeza en su regazo y tratando de protegerlo de la Reina.

"No, no, no.." Dijo mientras lloraba, "Por favor, volvé a mí" susurró. Las palabras sonaron en su cabeza como un eco Un beso de amor verdadero puede romper cualquier maldición. Y entonces bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de la de él y besó los labios que tan bien conocía. Pero nada sucedió. Y entonces intentó nuevamente.

"No te preocupes, querida," Dijo Regina desde el otro lado de la habitación "En unos momentos no recordaras que lo conocías, y menos que lo amas." Se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

"Por qué hiciste esto?" Sollozó la muchacha.

Regina se inclinó y respondió "Porque este es mi final feliz." Se acercó nuevamente al armario y abrió las puertas para cargar a la bebe, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba ahí. Cómo era posible que no estuviese si hacía unos instantes había escuchado su risa.

"¡¿Dónde esta?!" Demandó con los ojos ardiendo del odio.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Snow al ver que su hija ya no estaba. Su plan había funcionado después de todo. No de la forma que lo habían planeado. Pero funcionado en fin. "Se fue" respondió simplemente con mucho alivio. "Vas a perder. Ahora lo veo, el bien siempre gana." Regresó su mirada a su marido.

"Ya lo veremos" susurró la Reina. Miró hacia arriba y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

El techo comenzó a desprenderse y a volar a su alrededor en forma de un tornado. La habitación comenzó a temblar debajo de sus pies y todo a su alrededor giraba. "A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Snow aterrada.

"A un lugar horrible," Los vidrios se rompieron en mil pedazos mientras todo seguía temblando y girando. "Absolutamente horrible. Un lugar donde el único final feliz será el mío."

Snow se inclinó sobre su marido cubriéndolo y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte posible tratando de evitar el dolor.

Lo último que vio fue un humo púrpura invadir el aire y luego todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de la habitación de la pareja mientras ella se cambiaba su piyama por un vestido gris largo hasta la rodilla con medias negras de nylon y zapatos de tacos muy alto. Él dormía tranquilamente sobre los almohadones cuando ella abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, Henry.

El niño no era su hijo de sangre, sino adoptivo, pero eso no importaba para ninguno de los dos, ella era el centro de su mundo, ella era la persona a quien él todas las noches le daba un beso húmedo en la mejilla y un "Te amo, mami", él que tanto la amaba se escondía bajo sus brazos para que ella lo proteja de cualquier peligro, algunas noches dormía en su cama para que los monstruos de su habitación no lo atrapasen. Ya de más grande durante las mañanas se acercaba a su habitación corriendo y avisando a los gritos la hora del desayudo y luego se echaba sobre ella para despertarla. Había incluso aceptado la relación de su madre con el paciente recién salido del coma hacía un par de años atrás. Parecían una familia feliz.

Sin embargo una mañana él no se dirigió a su habitación para llamarla y despertarla.

_Cuando ella bajó las escaleras momentos después, él se encontraba sentado con el desayuno en la mano y muy serio. _

_"Hola, cariño" Saludó, y él no respondió._

_ Se acercó a él a darle un beso en la frente pero él se alejó. Regina frunció el ceño. "Henry, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?" _

_ Silencio. _

_ Se acercó más a su hijo mientras lo miraba, pero él tenía la vista clavada en su taza. Algo claramente lo molestaba, notó ella. "¿Henry?" Se sentó a su lado y colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa, "¿Qué es?" Estiró su mano para sostener la babilla del niño y así éste la mirase, pero él se corrió aún más y la miró directo a la cara, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un sentimiento de traición. "Me mentiste." Le dijo con odio evidente, algo que Regina ya no estaba acostumbrada a ver en las personas, ya que sus días como la Reina Malvada habían acabado, y ahora no era nada más que la fría alcaldesa Regina Mills. _

_"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó confusa. Ella nunca le había mentido, a no ser… _

_ Pero era imposible. Él no podía saberlo. _

_"Sos malvada." Dijo confundiéndola aún más. _

_No podía saberlo. Seguramente, de alguna forma, se había dado cuenta del hecho de que ella no sentía nada por el hombre al que decía amar, nada más que eso. No había forma de que su hijo supiese sobre la maldición. _

_"Sos la Reina Malvada." Respondió. _

_ Un dolor floreció en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Ella había dejado de serlo hacía mucho tiempo, cuando él llegó a ella como un bebe prácticamente recién nacido hacía diez años atrás. Y ahora verlo con tanto odio en sus expresiones no hizo nada más que estrujarle el corazón y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea: ¿Cómo podía su hijo saber sobre su antigua vida, sobre la maldición?_

_"¿Qué?" Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, fingiendo confusión, pero su hijo era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, casi imposible de engañar._

_"¡Destruiste los finales felices de todos debido a tu odio con Snow!" Exclamó. _

_ Otro golpe de angustia llenó su pecho "No sé de dónde sacaste esas absurdas ideas, Henry, pero no me gustan lo que te están haciendo." _

_"¿Y qué hay acerca de David? ¿Cómo pudiste fingir todos estos años que lo amabas cuando no sentías nada más que odio con él y con su mujer?" Preguntó él con indignación ignorando las palabras de su madre sabiendo que no eran nada más que engaños de la Reina Malvada, "Snow white tendrá su final feliz, ella y el príncipe Charming estarán juntos. La maldición terminará. El bien ganará" _

_"¡Suficiente!" Dijo ella levantándose, "Pensás que soy alguna Reina Malvada y eso me duele, Henry, soy tu madre."_

_"No, no lo sos." Dijo él volviendo la cabeza, lo que hizo que Regina sintiera otro golpe en su pecho. _

Regina abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Tenía todas las luces apagadas y la luz no se filtraba por la ventana como ocurría en su alcoba, por lo que todo estaba oscuro como si fuese de noche. Entró con pasos lentos y apretó el interruptor de la luz. "¿Henry?" Lo llamó acercándose a su cama donde todas las frazadas estaban estiradas hasta la cabecera cubriéndolo por completo. "Es hora de despertarse." Pero el niño no se movió. Regina se acercó aún más "Henry vas a llegar tarde a la escuela." dijo sacudiéndolo, pero el niño seguía sin moverse. Con preocupación lo destapó revelando dos grandes almohadones en donde debería estar durmiendo. Abrió los ojos muy grande, pero luego se calmó a si misma diciendo que seguramente debería estar en la cocina desayunando.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Entrecerró los ojos… ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿En el baño? Presurosamente fue al baño y tocó la puerta. Nada. Fue al baño del segundo piso, tocó la puerta y nuevamente nada. Ni un solo sonido. "¿Henry?" Preguntó en voz alta pero no había signos del niño por ningún lado. "¿Henry?" Volvió a la habitación de él para buscar alguna pista. Lo buscó en todos lados, incluso debajo de la cama y en el ropero, pero Henry no aparecía. Fue allí cuando notó que su mochila no estaba, pero todos los libros y carpetas estaban en el escritorio por lo que no los lleva consigo y eso significaba que no estaba en la escuela. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Salió nuevamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por el ruido, "¿David?" Lo llamó fuertemente para despertar al hombre que seguía durmiendo "¡David!"

"¿Uh?" Preguntó sin moverse.

"¡David despertate!" Dijo presa del pánico. "Henry no está."

David rápidamente se incorporó. "¿Qué?"

"No está. No sé dónde se metió" Dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Vamos a encontrarlo, Regina. No te preocupes" Se levantó de la cama y se cambió rápidamente mientras ella se dirigía a la salida, bajando las escaleras y directo a la cocina donde preparó café para llevar.

Cinco minutos después bajó el rubio. Fue hacia donde estaba ella y ambos intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente ella le dio su café, se pusieron sus abrigos, salieron de la casa y subieron al auto.

* * *

David aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela y ambos bajaron a toda velocidad del vehículo.

Él fue el primero en llegar al aula de Mary Margaret, que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio corrigiendo. Al verlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y su rostro entero se iluminó. "David." Dijo en un suspiro. Era evidente para cualquiera que prestara mucha atención que la maestra estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada del prometido de la alcaldesa, incluso ella lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo. No podía hacerle eso a su marido.

Él por su parte, tenía sentimientos por ella que había enterrado muy en lo profundo. Era intocable por ser la mujer de su mejor amigo, pero era imposible no pensar en ella. Mary Margaret era, sin dudas, una de las mujeres más bellas y más encantadoras.

Y su sonrisa, oh su sonrisa... Cuando ella le sonreía el tiempo parecía congelarse a su alrededor y su estómago comenzaba a hormiguear, como ahora. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos de su mente y frunció el ceño. Estaba ahí sólo por un motivo: Encontrar a Henry.

Mary Margaret se acercó a él al ver su cara y le tocó el brazo "David, ¿Está todo bien?"

David se congeló en su lugar y todo su cuerpo se tensó. "Henry… Estoy buscando a Henry" Se las arregló para responder.

Mary Margaret lo miró confusa y sacudió la cabeza, "¿Henry? Creí que estaba enfermo en casa."

"No, él-"

"No está enfermo." Interrumpió Regina entrando al aula con enojo evidente. "Pequeño mentiroso" susurró para ella pero todos en la habitación la escucharon.

"Regina." Respondió la maestra sonriendo. "Lo siento. Debí haberlo chequeado con vos, pero ya saben cómo es Henry, lo que menos pensé era que sea mentira."

"No te preocupes. Nos vemos luego, Mary." Respondió Regina sonriéndole y luego fulminó a David con la mirada. "Tenemos que seguir." Comentó saliendo. "Cuando antes mejor."

David miró a Mary Margaret nuevamente y le sonrió. "Yo..-" Comenzó ella. "..creo que-"

"¡David!" Llamó Regina desde afuera impidiendo que la joven siga hablando.

"Hablamos luego" Susurró David y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a su prometida.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado y la luna ya había salido cuando el autobús llegó a su destino. El niño agarró su mochila y bajó a la estación de Boston. Se dirigió rápidamente a la calle y vio un taxi estacionado. Tocó la puerta y el conductor bajó la ventanilla. "Um… ¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito?" Preguntó levantando la mano para mostrar la tarjeta perteneciente a su maestra. El hombre lo miró confuso, preguntándose de dónde la había sacado un niño de seguro no más de diez años.

Finalmente respondió "¿A dónde lo llevo, jefe?"

Henry sonrió ampliamente revelando sus dientes blancos y subió a la parte trasera del auto. De su mochila sacó un papel impreso con el título '¿Quién es tu mamá?´. Le echó una última mirada y lo dobló por la mitad, justo donde indicaba la dirección y se la entregó al conductor.

"Muy bien" Dijo el hombre. "Allí vamos."

En menos de diez minutos llegaron al gran edificio. Henry bajó del auto y entró decidido. Por dentro era un lugar pintoresco y alegre: Las paredes en un tono beige con algunos toques en azul, apenas perceptibles y que no desentonaban.

Se dirigió al ascensor donde marcó el quinto piso. Una vez allí caminó por el cálido corredor. Inspeccionó las paredes pintadas de blanco y el piso alfombrado de un gris oscuro. Puerta por puerta se fue acercando cada vez más a su destino: el 205. Se había aprendido esos números de memoria desde que supo quién era y dónde vivía su madre biológica, esperando con ansias el día de su reencuentro, sabiendo que a partir de entonces llevaría a la salvadora a Storybrooke para que rompa la maldición y devuelva los finales felices que su madre había arrebatado de todos.

201. 202. 203. 204.

Se acercaba cada vez más.

205.

Finalmente allí. Una puerta amarrilla se encontraba frente a él. Respiró hondo. Era un momento crucial en su vida. Cerró los ojos tomando valentía y tocó el timbre.

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, era como un caballo desenfrenado. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se mordió el labio superior mientras aguardaba una respuesta.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y una rubia salió.

Henry quedó fascinado. Esta era su madre, estaba seguro. Los nervios pasaron rápidamente al verla. "¿Sos Emma Swan?" preguntó.

La mujer lo miró confusa "Seh ¿Quién sos vos?" Preguntó apoyándose sobre el marco.

Henry sonrió. Este era su momento. "Mi nombre es Henry… Soy tu hijo."

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar muy rígida, con las manos temblando cubriéndole el rostro empapado de lágrimas mientras leves gemidos de dolor escapaban de su boca.

Dolor.

Pero no un dolor corporal, un dolor muy distinto a ese.

Dolor en el corazón.

Dolor de perder a su hijo. Pensar que era una mala madre por no tener un ojo encima de él y dejarlo escapar, porque por su culpa su hijo se encontraba sólo en algún lugar lejano, tal vez con miedo, indefenso, con cualquier peligro acechándolo.

Si algo le pasaba a Henry ella nunca se lo perdonaría, no podría hacerlo. Su hijo era su todo, el cable que la mantenía a Tierra, ésa luz que iluminaba sus mañanas. No podía perderlo. Simplemente no sabría qué hacer sin él.

"Regina" escuchó un susurro detrás de ella pero no le importó. No necesitaba ni quería lidiar con nadie en ese momento. "Regina" susurró aún más suave su prometido sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su espalda como signo de conforte. "Vamos a encontrarlo."

Se recompuso rápidamente, sin dejar que vea toda su debilidad y se secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. "David, juro que si algo le pasa-" y su voz se quebró traicionándola.

David la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, "Sh" susurró suavemente "Prometo que nada malo le va a suceder". Regina enterró su rostro en el cuello de él mientras David le acariciaba su cabello, "Lo prometo."

"Esto es mi culpa" sollozó "me odia porque soy una terrible madre! Y por mi culpa se escapó!"

"Estás equivocada en las dos cosas, Henry no te odia y no sos una terrible madre." Respondió él "Es sólo un niño que tiene una imaginación muy grande, pero él te ama… Y sos una madre excelente, durante siete años lo criaste sola y sin ayuda de nadie, le diste todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que quería. Sos maravillosa, Regina."

Regina levantó su cabeza hasta la altura de la de él y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Realmente lo creés?" Preguntó en una voz diminuta que no parecía de ella.

En los ojos celestes de su prometido sólo veía esperanza, sólo veía compasión, amor. Ella lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba e imaginarse una vida entera con él simplemente le causaba mucha aberración, durante los tres años de 'noviazgo' nunca, jamás pudo amarlo, se sentía vacía, se sentía sola a pesar de estar en su compañía, no sentía amor, no sentía cariño, sólo odio, odio por todo lo vivido, odio por ser el verdadero amor de su enemiga, odio por haber hecho feliz a esa mujer, odio y nada más que odio. Pero frente a él y frente a todos sólo utilizaba una careta, mostraba esa faceta de amor, aparentaba estar felizmente comprometida, aparentaba estar conforme con su vida, todo el mundo creía que eran la pareja perfecta, que eran el uno para el otro, que eran el ´amor verdadero´ del otro, imaginarse eso le causaba nauseas ¿Charming su verdadero amor? ¡Já! Sí, claro. Ella había tenido amor en su vida y lo había perdido por culpa de esa mocosa que no podía mantener su boca cerrada. ¡Aghr! ¡Cuánto odio sentía por esa irritante mujer!... Pero nada de eso importaba, ella había ganado, ella le había arrebatado a tu tan amado Charming para tenerlo como su perro faldero, detrás suyo, durmiendo en la misma cama, viviendo en la misma casa, a punto de casarse de por vida. Snow había perdido finalmente, condenada a vivir una vida como la de ella: vacía y sin amor; casada con un hombre que no sentía nada por ella, que era incapaz de amar porque no tenía su corazón. Snow había perdido, todo a su alrededor era una mentira: Su matrimonio, sus amigos, su amistad con ella. Esa idiota creía que Regina era su amiga, y la morena no podía dejar de reírse con tal solo imaginarlo.

Regina la odiaba; a ella y a su Charming.

¿Pero él? Él decía amarla, él decía que ella era su mundo, decía que nada más importaba porque él estaba con ella, _junto_ a ella. Regina lo había salvado esa noche cuando unos ladrones lo habían atacado y dejado prácticamente muerto. Regina había sido su luz en la oscuridad. Él vivía gracias a ella, y él la amaba, sí que lo hacía, pero también tenía esos extraños sentimientos hacia Mary Margaret que no terminaba de entenderlos, sentía que la conocía de hacía mucho tiempo cuando en realidad la conocía por ser la mujer de su mejor amigo. Esos sentimientos florecían al estar en su presencia, pero estaba más que seguro que Mary Margaret no los compartía. Mary Margaret estaba felizmente casada con Graham y él lo sabía, así que era mejor enterrarlos en lo profundo de su corazón antes de traicionar Regina, su prometida; a Graham, su mejor amigo y a Mary Margaret la mujer que amaba. Nunca, jamás iba a poner en juego su compromiso, su amistad con Graham, el matrimonio de ella, _su_ relación con ella. Nunca.

"Sí. Realmente lo creo."

* * *

"Cariño, ya llegué." Anunció su marido luego de cerrar la puerta principal.

Sonrió un poco y continuó picando las verduras que tenía en su mano. Escuchó pasos acercarse hacia la cocina y finalmente Graham se encontraba detrás de ella.

"Hola." Respondió ella sin voltearse. "¿Qué tal tú día?"

"Cansador." Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla. "¿Y el tuyo?"

Mary Margaret sonrió ampliamente y lo miró a los ojos. "Mejor ahora que estás vos." Mintió.

Graham le devolvió la sonrisa. La besó en los labios suavemente y luego se alejó.

Ella volteó nuevamente y sintió la misma culpa de siempre cuando lo besaba. Sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba y le decía a gritos que no lo haga, muchas veces se decía a sí misma que era porque ella no lo amaba y sentía esa inmensa culpa de estar con él cuando él podría estar con alguien que lo merezca y lo ame en vez de estar con alguien que no, otras veces simplemente no sabía qué sentir o qué hacer, no podía decirle que no lo amaba y que se vaya a buscar a otra persona que sí, pero tampoco podía seguir viviendo la misma mentira una y otra vez, ni podía seguir ocultando sus sentimiento para con David.

Sabía muy bien que no debía sentir nada por él, pero no podía frenar su corazón. Cuando estaba a su lado, nada, ni Graham, ni Regina, ni nadie importaban, cuando lo miraba a esos ojos celestes sentía que su estómago se hundía y todo su cuerpo hormigueaba. Todo a su alrededor perdía sentido. Amaba a David con todo su ser, como nunca había amado a nadie. No podía seguir ocultándolo, pero tampoco podía admitirlo. Graham merecía algo mucho mejor.

"¿Sabés algo de David?" Preguntó él. Mary Margaret frenó en seco el cuchillo. No debía sorprenderle que su marido hable de él ya que era su mejor amigo, pero ¿preguntarle algo de David? Eso sí le sorprendía.

"No." Respondió dándose vuelta para apoyarse sobre la mesada. "¿Qué le pasó?"

Graham levantó los hombros y comentó: "Esta mañana no vino a la estación. Me llamó por teléfono diciendo que Henry no estaba y que lo ayude a encontrarlo. Estuvimos por todas las casas y locales, menos en la escuela, pensé que tal vez él te habría ido a ver…"

Mary Margaret lo miró muy confusa y otro sentimiento de culpa la envolvió enteramente. Se hizo la distraída mirando hacia el techo "No sé por qué habría ido a verme" Respondió negando con la cabeza.

"Por Henry." Dijo el sheriff. "Sos su maes-"

"Ah, sí." Lo interrumpió rápidamente. "Sí, él y Regina vinieron esta mañana a la escuela para saber si Henry estaba conmigo pero como él me había dicho que estaba enfermo no me preocupé mucho." Se dio vuelta para seguir preparando la cena. "No dieron muchos detalles así que no sabía que estaba desaparecido. ¿Ya lo encontraron?"

"No, aún no. Yo vuelvo a seguir buscando, pero a Regina le dio un ataque de nervios y David decidió llevarla a casa." Comentó "Está destrozada. Ambos lo están."

"¡Qué horror! No me quiero ni imaginar cómo se debe sentir. No tener a tu hijo, la desesperación de que algo malo le pase, la terrible duda de si está bien, cómo se siente, qué le pasa. Pobre Regina." Respondió ella mirando a la nada. "Más tarde la llamo para ver cómo se encuentra."

Graham le sonrió. "Sos su única amiga así que es tu deber."

Y de nuevo ese sentimiento terrible de culpa. Regina era su amiga, confiaba en ella, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en su prometido, ¿Qué clase de amiga era esa? Y para colmo la morena no tenía a nadie más, sólo a ella, y David, y Henry que trataba de alejarse de ella lo más posible hasta el punto de irse de la casa.

No podía hacer nada sin lastimar a los que quería. Sin lastimar a su marido, a su amiga, al hombre al que amaba. No podía y se sentía impotente por eso.

* * *

"Niño, no tengo ningún hijo!" Respondió con mucha frustración. El nene había entrado a su departamento con toda la confianza del mundo como si fuese un amigo de años cuando no era nada más que un desconocido. Había proclamado ser su 'hijo'. Claramente era alguna broma pesada, seguramente que los compañeros del muchacho le habían hecho una apuesta y ahí estaba él, cumpliéndola. Era imposible porque Emma no tenía ningún hijo.

"Diez años atrás ¿Diste un bebé en adopción?" Preguntó mirándola a los ojos. No era posible "…Ese era yo." Los recuerdos vinieron a ella como luces y se congeló en su lugar. Ese era el bebé que había cargado nueve meses en su barriga, el que le había dado patadas en su vientre, el que había dado a luz en una penitenciaría de mujeres, el bebé que el doctor había anunciado '¡Es un niño!', el que no había querido cargar en sus brazos, el que había dado en adopción, el bebé que desde lejos lo había despedido. Ese era el bebé que nunca más había vuelto a ver… Hasta ese momento. Emma sintió un mareo y nauseas en el estómago.

Lo miró confusa, ¿Cómo la había encontrado? "Dame un segundo" y se encerró en el baño. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Primero debía averiguar por qué la había buscado y después como devolverlo. No podía ser su madre, lo había dado para que tuviera una oportunidad que con ella claramente no tenía. No era capaz de ser una madre, no sabría cómo. Miró la puerta aterrada. Su hijo de diez años estaba ahí afuera, esperándola. ¿Y sí planeaba quedarse con ella? ¿Y si pensaba que ella cumpliría el rol de madre? No. No podía salir. Cerró los ojos muy fuertes.

_-Esto no está pasando-_ pensó.

¿Por qué fue a buscarla? ¿Acaso no tenía una familia? ¿No tenía padres? Ella había rogado a alguien- seguramente a algún ser supremo- para que el niño no pase por lo que había pasado ella, para que caiga en buenas manos, en una linda familia, para que no sufra necesidades. Se había convencido a sí misma de que así había sido, pero ¿y si no? ¿Y si había tenido la mala suerte de ella y había acabado con una familia que no lo quería? ¿Y si había vuelto al sistema? ¿Y si lo habían maltratado? ¿Qué tan egoísta pudo ser de hacerlo sufrir el mismo destino suyo? No quería que sufra. Quería lo mejor para él, quería que esté sano, fuerte, amado, sin ninguna necesidad. Quería que tenga lo que ella nunca tuvo. Quería que tenga una familia, quería que tenga amor. Pero ¿y si nunca lo tuvo? Era su culpa. Ella lo había entregado al mundo, ella lo había dejado indefenso y sin protección alguna.

"¿Tenes jugo?" Una pequeña voz del otro lado de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad. "No importa. Ya lo encontré."

Emma destrabó la cerradura y salió del baño. No estaba preparada para lo que sea que se avecinara, pero esconderse detrás de una puerta no iba a solucionar sus problemas, así que se dispuso a caminar hasta llegar a donde había dejado al niño.

Henry tenía una botella de jugo en su mano y estaba tomando del pico, cuando ella se acercó a él la bajó y dijo "Deberíamos ir yendo."

Emma se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente. "¿Ir a dónde?"

"Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo" Respondió colocando los codos sobre su mesada.

Emma frunció el ceño. Había tenido un día muy largo, no era el momento para disputas. "Bueno nene, voy a llamar a la policía."

Se dirigió al teléfono y lo agarró con su mano derecha prendiéndolo. Henry se dio vuelta en su lugar "Y yo les diré que me secuestraste." Respondió simplemente.

Emma lo miró y apagó el teléfono dándose cuenta de la estrategia del niño. "Y te creerán porque soy tu madre biológica."

"Sip." Su sexto sentido comenzó a funcionar, y lo vio. Ese gesto con los labios y cómo sus fosas nasales se abrieron le indicaron que el niño le estaba mintiendo.

"No vas a hacerlo." Contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ponme a prueba." Desafió Henry.

Emma sonrió. Era tiempo de actuar.

Se acercó a él y se puso a su altura. "Sos muy bueno, pero aquí está la cosa…No destaco en muchas cosas de la vida, pero tengo una habilidad…llamémoslo súper-poder: Puedo detectar cuando alguien miente, y vos chico, lo estás."

Encendió el teléfono nuevamente marcando ya el 911 "¡No! Por favor, no llames a la policía." Rogó Henry. "Sólo ven a casa conmigo."

Emma apagó nuevamente el teléfono, ahora sí tenía respuestas. "¿Dónde es casa?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"¿Storybrooke? ¿De en serio?" Preguntó. Era el nombre más ridículo que había escuchado en toda su vida, sonaba como 'libro de cuentos´ (story book). Henry asintió seriamente dándole a entender que no era una broma. "Bueno. Allí vamos."

Emma se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse el vestido rojo que tanto la incomodaba por una remera blanca, un jean, su chaqueta roja favorita y botas marrones. Luego indicó a Henry que la siga para salir del departamento e ir hacia su Volkswagen bug amarillo y marchar rumbo a Main.

Tenían un largo viaje por delante.

* * *

Regina escuchó la puerta de un auto cerrarse en la calle frente a su casa y luego de unos instantes se dirigió a la puerta principal. Miró por la ventana y ahí estaba él junto con una mujer rubia hablando. Rápidamente la luz volvió a ella y su corazón se llenó de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta de manera desesperada y gritó "¡¿Henry?!" Y corrió hacia él a abrazarlo.

Envolvió a su pequeño en sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba sano y salvo, en sus brazos, como hacía diez años cuando lo había conocido. Estaba en casa, estaba bien. Suspiró de alivio. "¡¿Dónde estuviste?!" Demandó acunando su rostro y luego chequeando que no haya tenido ninguna lastimadura.

Henry se apartó con rencor. "¡Encontré a mi mamá verdadera!" Gritó entrando a la casa, alejándose lo más posible de ella y dejándola con una angustia terrible.

Regina dirigió la mirada por primera vez a la mujer frente a ella. "¿Sos la madre biológica de Henry?" Preguntó sin terminar de creerlo.

"Hola." Respondió la mujer en una voz diminuta evitando el contacto visual, cosas que fascinó a la morena y le dio confianza para sacar su ser superior de adentro y traerlo a la vida.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró seriamente cosa que incomodó mucho a la rubia, y Regina se percató de eso. El hecho de que era una mujer vulgar y sin nada que le destaque hizo que se sienta mucho más superior. La estudió profundamente haciendo que la rubia de repente haya tenido un absoluto interés en algún objeto del suelo mientras un silencio incómodo reinaba sobre ellas.

David –que había sido testigo de la escena desde la puerta- declaró en un susurro "Voy a ver cómo está Henry." Y entró a la gran mansión dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

"¿Le gustaría un vaso de la mejor cidra de manzana que jamás haya probado?" Preguntó Regina rompiendo el hielo.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar lo que sea que estaba en el suelo. "¿No tiene algo más fuerte?" Preguntó levantándola la vista y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos azul verdosos de ella se conectaron con los suyos marrones. Por unos instantes Regina creyó poder ver todo lo que ocultaban esos ojos que estaba segura de haber visto antes. Pudo ver el miedo, la preocupación, incluso la desesperación. Pudo ver los vacíos que estaban, al igual que los de ella. Pudo ver la poca luz que tenía, la poca emoción. Lo pudo ver y se sintió completamente identificada, era como ver los suyos propios. Era como ver su reflejo. La otra mujer sintió lo mismo y rápidamente la comprensión llenó el aire. Ambas tenían las miradas fijas en la otra, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? No sabían, podría haber sido horas, minutos, podrían haber estado una eternidad y sin notarlo, porque por un segundo nada a su alrededor importaba, había surgido una chispa allí: La chispa de un fuego que llevaba mucho tiempo extinto, había surgido una chispa de un puñado de cenizas olvidadas.

Y ambas lo sintieron. Y eso hizo que Regina se asustara… ¿Hacía cuánto no sentía ese sentimiento abrumador que llenaba su corazón? ¿Hacía cuanto no se sentía así de comprendida por alguien? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su corazón había dado un latido fuera de lo normal de la emoción? La última vez que se había sentido de esa forma fue con Daniel décadas atrás, y estaba más que segura de que nunca, pero nunca iba a volver a sentirlo. Se había convencido a sí misma de que nadie la iba a entender, de que por más que sus vidas sean parecidas nadie iba a conectarse con ella, a aceptar todo lo que había hecho, a olvidar, a perdonar. Estaba segura que no había forma alguna de que alguien la comprenda. Y sin embargo todo eso quedó en el olvido al ver a los ojos azul verdosos frente a ella.

¿Quién era esta mujer que traía a luz esos sentimientos que Regina con tanto esmero había encerrado en algún cajón en lo más profundo de su alma, para no volver a abrirlo jamás?

* * *

**A/N: Bueno si llegaron hasta acá tienen que decirme qué les pareció jaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado y sí, continuará... :P **

**Besos, Dami :) **


End file.
